Le bonheur ne se conjugue qu'au passé
by Math'L
Summary: OS. 'Ce qui est terrible avec l'amour, c'est que les pires coups ne proviennent pas de nos ennemis.' Hermione en savait quelque chose. Elle vivait avec cette réalité chaque jour que Merlin faisait. Aujourd'hui, était un jour plus difficile que les autres. Alors, intérieurement, elle remercia les sages d'avoir son compagnon à ses côtés.
**Disclaimer :** **Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Et la chanson** ** _Pas ta première femme_ , à Lynda Lemay.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiiiiir !**

 **Si vous saviez comment je suis contente de vous retrouver ! J'ai plein de trucs sur le feu mais rien qui n'avance, c'est d'un frustrant ! En plus, j'ai découvert les fanfictions Teen Wolf (la faute revient aux fans de Newtmas, ils arrêtent pas d'en parler, j'ai été obligée d'aller voir ^^). Donc, je vous présente cet OS, que j'ai commencé y'a un bout de temps et que j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à finir. C'est encore une Songfic, mais c'est pas la principale chose !**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

Le radio-réveil se mit en marche. Hermione se retourna dans son lit et tapa dessus pour le faire taire. Elle tenta de se recoucher dans la chaleur de sa couette, quand elle se rappela de la date. Le temps passait trop vite et trop lentement en même temps. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais être aujourd'hui, et elle n'aspirait qu'à être demain. Mais avant tout, elle allait devoir vivre ces 24 heures, qui s'annonçaient être un supplice. Pourtant, elle devait se lever. Elle savait que son compagnon s'éveillerait plus tard. Elle l'avait senti remuer toute la nuit, à la poursuite d'un sommeil qui le fuyait. Il méritait une demi-heure de repos supplémentaire. S'armant de courage, elle sortit ses deux jambes hors du lit, avant de se relever. Le mois de mai était relativement chaud cette année, la différence de température entre la pièce et son lit était minime. Elle se leva et fit attention à bien remettre sa couette, pour qu'aucun courant d'air ne fasse frissonner son concubin. Elle attrapa son peignoir et le mit, avant de sortir dans le couloir, chantonnant sans s'en rendre compte, la chanson qui avait débuté au moment où son réveil avait sonné. _Je suis pas ta première femme, Je suis même pas ta deuxième_ _._ Son chat se frotta à ses jambes, quémandant de l'attention et à manger. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, tentant, vainement, d'ignorer le visage enjoué des personnes sur les photos accrochaient aux murs du couloir. Elle servit ses croquettes à Pattenrond et fit chauffer de l'eau dans le but de se faire un thé. Dans un même temps, elle fit couler un café pour son amant, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait s'en passer. _Je n'ai rien d'une vilaine dame, Et j'suis pas celle que tu aimes._ Elle ouvrit les placards, récupérant au passage thé, tasse, sucre et cuillère. Elle attrapa la brioche et installa l'ensemble sur la table. Quand son eau commença à bouillir, elle retira la casserole du gaz et versa le liquide dans sa tasse. Elle s'assit et savoura le silence. Elle grignota un peu de brioche, se forçant à manger pour pouvoir tenir la journée. Pourtant, dès qu'elle en eut mangé la moitié, son estomac gronda, refusant sonorement toutes autres substances que du thé. Vaincue, elle repoussa la brioche et se contenta de sa boisson, appréciant la douceur du breuvage. Par habitude, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine et eut un hoquet lorsqu'elle vit l'heure. Elle se leva, attrapa la cafetière pour verser un café à son ami, qu'elle maintint au chaud grâce à un sortilège. Elle laissa la brioche sortie, manière discrète de l'inviter à manger, même si elle savait que c'était inutile et qu'il n'en grignoterait pas. Elle retourna dans le couloir, mais se dirigea cette fois-ci vers la salle de bain, qui était attenante à la chambre. _Je suis pas toute à l'image, De c'que t'avais dans tes rêves._ Elle entra dans la pièce et se déplaça immédiatement vers le lavabo, où elle attrapa sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice. Elle profita de ces 3 minutes pour observer son visage dans la glace, contemplant le petit bouton en train de s'infecter sur son menton et la légère ride entre ses deux yeux. Son regard s'attarda sur sa chevelure, amas de boucles brunes informes, elle réfléchit à la manière de les dompter, le temps d'une journée. Une fois les minutes écoulées, elle se rinça la bouche et fit couler l'eau de la douche, le temps de se déshabiller. Elle retira son short et son débardeur qu'elle posa sur la chaise, près du lavabo, ôta sa culotte qu'elle plaça dans le panier à linge sale. Ensuite, elle entra dans la cabine recouverte de faïences bleus et apprécia l'eau chaude qui découlait sur ses épaules. Elle lava soigneusement ses cheveux, puis frotta son corps avec du gel douche à la pomme. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé rester toute la journée à savourer la chaleur de l'eau, elle savait qu'elle devait être aux côtés de son époux. Elle sortit de la cabine et attrapa sa serviette. Elle se sécha, laissant le tissu enroulé autour de ses cheveux. Ensuite, elle commença son éternel rituel beauté du matin. Elle nettoya et hydrata sa peau, entretenant son éclat. Elle passa ensuite de la crème sur tout son corps, apaisant sa peau sèche. Elle perçut du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté et su que son compagnon s'était levé. Elle l'entendit traverser le couloir et profita que la chambre soit vide pour s'y habiller. Elle récupéra la serviette qui était autour de ses cheveux et s'enroula dedans, masquant son corps. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et retourna vers sa chambre, dont elle ferma la porte. Elle accrocha son draps de bain au portant derrière la porte et alla vers la commode récupérer des sous-vêtements noirs, qu'elle enfila. Elle ouvrit ensuite les deux portes de sa penderie et analysa son contenu, pour trouver la tenue adéquate. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de passer autant de temps devant son armoire mais aujourd'hui, elle se devait d'être irréprochable. Elle vit une robe noire au bout de la tringle et la prit pour la regarder. Elle était assez simple, avec un léger décolleté en V, son unique attrait étant dans les dentelles présentes sur les épaules. Élégante, féminine sans être affriolant. Elle la revêtit, la plaçant correctement sur son corps. Soudain, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur le bas de son dos, et l'une d'elles remonta la fermeture éclair, scellant la robe entre ses deux omoplates. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione et déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de cette dernière. Elle se laissa faire, déplaçant son poids contre lui, sachant qu'il la retiendrait. Cela faisait des années qu'il l'empêchait de tomber. _On s'est connu en naufrages, On partages la même grève._

\- J'ai pas envie d'y aller, Hermione.

\- Moi non plus, Harry. Mais notre absence serait impardonnable.

Elle se retourna, se lovant contre le torse de son mari. Puis, elle s'écarta avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tu devrais aller te doucher.

Elle se détourna et reprit ses activités, pendant qu'Harry sortait de la chambre, pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de plein-pied et valida sa robe. Elle retourna vers l'armoire et choisit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche pour son compagnon. Elle déposa les habits en évidence sur le lit et se déplaça vers sa coiffeuse, devant laquelle elle s'assit. Avec sa brosse, elle s'appliqua à discipliner ses cheveux avant de les coiffer en un chignon serré. Elle fixa quelques mèches avec des barrettes et recouvrit le tout de laque pour que cela tienne la journée. Satisfaite du résultat, elle passa ensuite au maquillage. Elle masqua ses imperfections avec un peu de fond de teint. Ensuite, elle apposa du mascara sur ses cils, tâchant d'éviter les paquets. Ceci fait, elle ourla ses lèvres d'un rose foncé, qui faisait ressortir sa bouche. Elle ouvrit la boîte à bijoux et sélectionna un collier en argent, qui descendait au niveau de son léger décolleté, des boucles d'oreilles argentées et deux fins bracelets, qu'elle plaça chacun à un poignet. Le tout accompagnait sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance, toutes deux en argent malgré les traditions qui les voulaient en or. Cela fait, elle se parfuma avant de quitter sa coiffeuse.

Elle s'observa à nouveau dans le miroir, vérifiant d'un œil critique sa tenue. Finalement contente d'elle, elle releva la tête et fut surprise d'apercevoir dans le reflet son concubin qui la regardait, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux gouttaient sur son épiderme, encourageant le regard à explorer son corps. Elle aurait pu le dessiner les yeux fermés. Comme tous ceux de leur génération, il portait sur sa peau, les stigmates de la guerre. Quelques cicatrices dûes à sa carrière d'auror s'étaient ajoutées, au cours des années. Loin de ce corps presque malingre qu'il avait à ses 11 ans, il s'était étoffé, gagnant des muscles grâce au Quidditch et à ses entraînements au combat. Son regard surtout avait changé. Ses yeux, émeraudes, moins lumineux que dans sa jeunesse, étaient sans cesse habités d'une douleur contenue. Le commun des mortels les disaient impénétrables. Pourtant, elle arrivait à y lire toutes les émotions et les pensées qui hantaient son propriétaire. Lui permettait-il exprès ou était-ce le privilège de ses longues années ensemble qui lui avait permit de décrypter ses émotions mieux que personne ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Mais parfois, ça la blessait de le voir tant souffrir, malgré tous ses efforts pour l'aider. _Je suis pas ton premier choix, Je suis même pas ton dixième_

Elle secoua la tête, peu désireuse de continuer son chemin de pensées. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, restant sur le pas de la porte, l'observant pensivement. Le sachant perdu dans des pensées peu agréables, elle s'approcha de lui et elle le sortit de sa transe en déposant chastement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Le contact le fit frémir, lui faisant reprendre pied dans la réalité. Elle lui souffla d'aller s'habiller pour qu'ils ne soient pas en retard. Son regard pétilla quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne lui face une bise sur le front, puis il alla récupérer les vêtements qu'elle lui avait choisi. La brune savait ce qui l'avait fait intérieurement sourire. Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement envie d'y aller. Pourtant, Hermione n'aurait pas toléré qu'ils soient en retard. Son esprit rigoriste amusait beaucoup Harry. Mais lui seul savait que ce respect scrupuleux des règles n'était qu'une tentative vaine pour tout avoir sous son contrôle. Elle se cachait derrière les règlements et les convenances pour ne plus jamais être surprise. La Guerre lui avait ôté tout amour de la spontanéité.

Elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil et vit qu'ils étaient dans les temps. Elle observa Harry rencontrer quelques difficultés à nouer correctement sa cravate, avant de sourire et d'aller l'aider. Son compagnon alla récupérer ses chaussures au bas de l'armoire, et prit en même temps la paire d'escarpins noires qui allaient avec la robe. Il posa les deux chaussures devant Hermione, et elle les enfila debout, se tenant à l'épaule d'Harry - qui s'était assis sur le lit pour chausser ses propres souliers - pour ne pas être déséquilibrée.

L'horloge de la cuisine sonna 10 heures. Ils tournèrent tous les deux les yeux vers le réveil, vérifiant qu'il était réellement temps de partir. Puis, ils se regardèrent, et chacun pu lire dans le regard de l'autre, la même lassitude et tristesse. Pourtant, ils se vêtirent chacun de leur manteau. Hermione prit son sac, vérifiant rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Harry se chargea des deux bouquets de fleurs. Il s'arrangea pour les tenir dans une unique main et tendit l'autre à Hermione. Ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre, y puisant la force d'affronter cette journée. C'est main dans la main qu'ils transplanèrent.

 _Dès l'début j'y croyais pas , A tes rebuts de je t'aime ._ Ils arrivèrent devant Poudlard. Beaucoup de gens se trouvaient déjà dans la parc, se promenant et discutant avec d'autres personnes, profitant de cette douce journée de printemps. Quand ils passèrent le grand portail, des regards se posèrent sur eux. Malgré tout ce temps, on continuait à les montrer du doigt, surtout lors des grandes dates. La sentant défaillir légèrement, Harry pressa la main de son épouse, lui transmettant courage et amour. Elle lui répondit dans un regard plein de tendresse. Puis, ils se remirent en mouvement. La marche normale voulait que tout le monde se dirige vers la Grande Salle. Mais ils n'avaient jamais fait les choses normalement. Aussi se dirigèrent-ils vers l'arrière du Parc. Après la Guerre, il avait été décidé d'enterrer les morts de la Grande Bataille dans le jardin même de l'École. A l'écart du Lac, à un endroit où les élèves n'allaient pas, on avait dressé un immense monument, à la mémoire des tombés au combat. Derrière ce géant de marbre, des tombes avaient été érigées. Les familles souhaitant enterrer les leurs près de chez eux avaient pu récupérer les dépouilles. D'autres familles avaient préféré laisser leurs enfants reposer sur cette terre qu'ils avaient tant chéri et pour laquelle ils avaient donné leur vie. Dans d'autres cas, les défunts n'avaient plus de famille, aussi avaient-ils étaient enseveli là où il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour les honorer. Même si tous les corps n'étaient pas réunis au même endroit, il y avait tout de même une stèle pour chaque tombé au combat. Aussi, lorsque l'on s'arrêtait au côté du monument, l'on avait devant soi un océan de marbre, une armée dans son ultime combat.

Sans chercher leur chemin, le couple marcha le long de l'allée principale, se tenant la main avec plus de force. Hermione aurait pu se diriger les yeux fermer. Dans les premiers temps, elle venait ici tous les jours. Elle prenait du temps devant chaque sépulture. Mais invariablement, elle allait toujours à la même. 7e rangée. 18e colonne. **Ronald Bilius Weasley**. Et juste à côté : **Ginevra Molly Weasley**. Son corps fut secoué par un spasme. Malgré les années, le choc était toujours violent. Chaque matin, elle se rappelait qu'ils étaient morts. C'était comme si son cerveau n'arrivait pas assimiler ce fait. Ils étaient partis. Derrière elle, Harry la serra contre lui, comme pour lui rappeler que malgré tout, elle n'était pas seule. Ils étaient deux dans cette océan de douleur. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de la lâcher. C'était leur rituel. Il alla se poster devant la tombe de Ginny pendant qu'elle s'agenouillait sur celle de Ron. Mûe par une vieille habitude, elle passa les doigts sur les écritures : _**Fils, frère, ami dévoué et aimé. Qu'il repose en paix.**_ Elle n'aimait pas cette épitaphe. Elle ne rendait pas justice à l'homme qu'il était. Elle ne tenta même pas de contenir ses larmes. Ce jour était le seul où elle pouvait les pleurer sans culpabiliser d'être toujours endeuillée. Elle se souvint de tout. De leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, de leur premier cours de Sortilège, de la rencontre avec le Troll, du jeu d'échec et la peur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait vu se sacrifier. Chaque année, chaque moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Et l'apothéose. Leur baiser dans la Chambre des Secrets. Leurs joues rougies et leur sourire béat. Et puis, Ron était mort pendant la seconde partie de la Bataille. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à l'admettre. Pour elle, il ne pouvait rien leur arriver. Ils avaient survécu jusque là. Ils étaient les héros de cette Guerre, tout le monde n'avait de cesse de le leur répéter. Et les héros survivent toujours à la fin des livres, non ? Pas Ron. A la fin de la Bataille, il ne lui restait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer la perte de son premier amour. _Lorsque tu fermes les yeux, C'est pas moi que tu espères_ Au bout de quelques minutes, ils échangèrent leur place. Hermione se rappela tous les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec Ginny. Les fou-rires, les crises existentielles. Seule elle savait aussi bien la consoler ou la rassurer. Elle donnerait tout pour l'avoir encore à ses côtés. Pour pouvoir lui parler, et être entendue. Pour lui confier ses grands secrets et ses petits rien. Mais elle n'était plus là. Et Hermione était seule. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se détourna, cherchant le regard d'Harry. Il rouvrit les yeux, laissant mourir la larme qui s'écoulait le long de sa joue. Elle tendit la main, qu'il prit, reconnaissant. Ils déposèrent des lilas sur la tombe de Ginny et des amarantes sur celle de Ron. Avant de partir, chacun promit silencieusement à leurs amis de prendre soin de l' prirent ensuite le temps d'aller voir les tombes de leurs autres amis. **Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks. Alastor Maugrey. Sirius Black. Severus Rogue.** Parmi tant d'autres.

11h00 sonna. La cérémonie allait bientôt commencer. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Il y avait foule. Hermione commença à suffoquer. Il y avait trop de gens, trop de regards posés sur eux, trop de pitié. Tout était trop. Elle voulait s'en aller. Courir loin. Dans un monde où ses amis n'étaient pas morts. Elle sentait la panique la submerger. Pour garder son calme, elle appliqua sa technique habituelle : elle chantonna la première chanson qui lui vint à l'esprit, tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette angoisse grandissante. _Et je te sens malheureux, Quand tu hisses les paupières_ Elle sentait la main d'Harry la raccrochant à la réalité, lui transmettant du courage. Pour lui, elle fit tout pour reprendre pied. Il devait être soutenu. Elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Son époux lui demanda dans un regard si elle allait bien, ce à quoi elle répondit par l'affirmative en serrant sa main. Ils se placèrent au premier rang, aux côtés de Neville, Luna et des membres de l'Ordre. Arthur Weasley soutenait son épouse, tous deux tentant de retenir leurs larmes. Leurs enfants étaient aux côtés de leurs compagnes, tous faisant front uni devant cette épreuve.

Le Professeur McGonagall s'avança jusqu'au pupitre et la foule se fit silencieuse. Elle commença un discours vantant le courage des disparus et la douleur des survivants mais Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Son regard voyageait de visages en visages, elle regardait les murs, repensait au nombre de repas qu'ils avaient pris ici. Chaque parcelle de Poudlard était chargée de souvenirs. Elle pouvait voir Ron à chaque détour de couloir, se remémorant son rire ou sa manière de parler la bouche pleine. Tout ici était une ode à leur amitié et à leur amour naissant. _Je suis pas c'que t'as eu d'mieux, Rien que mieux que le silence_ Elle ne revint à elle que lorsqu'elle sentit Harry bouger à côté d'elle. Elle remarqua que la foule se dirigeait vers les Grandes Portes, dans le but de se rendre au cimetière. Tous marchait d'un pas lent. Son compagnon passa son bras sous coude, la soutenant en partie. Hermione ne savait pas trop qui aidait qui. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, était que sans son meilleur ami, elle se serait écroulée depuis longtemps.

Elle le suivit dans sa marche, calquant son pas sur le sien, appréciant la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Tous arrivèrent devant le mémorial et ils y firent une halte, se recueillant. Puis, tout le monde se dispersa jusqu'à la personne qu'il venait pleurer. Ceux qui étaient venu se recueillir sans pour autant avoir de proches décédés s'écartèrent de quelques pas, laissant un semblant d'intimité aux familles. Ici ou là, de jeunes enfants ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait alors leurs parents leur expliquaient.

Comme ils l'avaient fait précédemment, Hermione et Harry se rendirent sur la tombe de Ron et de Ginny. Déjà présente, la famille Weasley se tourna vers eux et Molly vint les serrer dans ses bras, leur communicant amour et tristesse. Ils passèrent ainsi de bras en bras, savourant ce contact avec cette famille qui n'était plus vraiment la leur. _Tu t'voyais pas dev'nir vieux, Sans partager ta souffrance_ Ils restèrent debout, devant les tombes, savourant la chaleur que leur famille leur procurait, tout en tentant de faire taire la culpabilité d'être toujours en vie. Molly sanglotait, Arthur laissait ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues et chaque garçons essayaient de masquer sa tristesse, serrant contre eux leur compagne. Et puis, le moment prit fin. Petit à petit, les familles se retiraient du cimetière. Les Weasley fut l'une des dernières à partir. Molly tenta de convaincre Hermione et Harry de venir. Mais cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'ils n'étaient plus réellement à l'aise au Terrier. Trop de souvenirs se mêlaient à la culpabilité. Après un dernier regard à leurs amis, Hermione et Harry reprirent le chemin de la sortie. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long de la marche, perdus dans leurs pensées peu heureuses. Arrivés aux abords du parc, ils se tinrent la main pour transplaner à la maison.

Là, debout, au milieu du salon, ils furent un peu hébétés, comme s'ils n'assimilaient pas exactement ce qui s'était déroulé pendant la matinée. Cette journée, cela faisait des années qu'ils la vivaient, mais ils avaient toujours l'impression que tout était arrivé trop vite, sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Comme si, voir la tombe de leurs amis ne leur avait pas fait enregistrer qu'ils étaient morts. Ils appliquèrent le même rituel que les années précédentes : ils se séparèrent. Harry se dirigea vers son bureau pendant qu'Hermione rejoignait la bibliothèque.

Comme chaque année, elle repensa au chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru. A la douleur à laquelle ils avaient fait face. Aux quelques moments heureux qu'ils avaient vécu. Son plus grand soucis était que tous les rires, tous les instants de tendresse, étaient teintés de cette couleur si particulière qu'à le chagrin. Quand elle regardait les photos, la première chose qu'elle voyait, ce n'était pas l'amour ou la joie qui irradiaient des images. Ceux qui lui sautaient aux yeux, c'étaient les absents. Et certaines images étaient un crève-cœur à regarder. Par exemple, sa photo de mariage. Quand un tiers la regardait, il voyait l'amour qu'Hermione et Harry avaient l'un pour l'autre. Quand le couple observait cette photo, il voyait l'absence de leurs parents à un jour pourtant si important, ils voyaient que, ni Ginny, ni Ron n'étaient témoin. Personne n'avait mené Hermione jusqu'à l'autel. Personne n'avait calmé les angoisses d'Harry à propos du futur. _J'étais là et tu m'as prise, Comme on prend un dernier verre_

Au calme dans la bibliothèque, Hermione repensa à ces dernières années et tous les choix qui l'avaient menaient là où elle était. Elle se souvenait de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne passerait pas sa vie aux côtés de Ron. Elle se sentait seule au monde, seule dans cette détresse. Elle avait l'impression que personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Et puis, elle avait relevé la tête et elle avait croisait le regard d'Harry, qui tenait entre ses doigts le pendentif que Ginny arborait en toutes circonstances. Elle s'était reconnu dans ses yeux délavés. Sa douleur avait résonné, en harmonie avec celle de son meilleur ami. Incapable de vivre seuls, ils avaient emménagé au Square Grimmaurd. Ils avaient cassé les murs, repeint les meubles, changé la disposition des pièces. Ils avaient tout tenté pour éloigner les mauvais souvenirs, pour ne garder que les bons. Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras de l'autre, les joues encore mouillées de larmes, essayant par tous les moyens d'étouffer cette souffrance qui les habitait. Ils avaient continué à aller au repas dominical des Weasley, essayaient de sourire face à cette famille qui avait perdu deux de leurs enfants. Ils avaient essayé, jour après jour, de vivre leur quotidien. Harry était devenu auror, comme tout le monde le voulait. Hermione était rentrée au Département de la Justice. Ils noyaient leur chagrin dans leur métier, révolutionnant à eux deux le système judiciaire. Tout le monde les idolâtrait pour avoir fait passer leur vie professionnelle avant leur vie privée. D'aucun n'avait pu comprendre que ce n'était pas un sacrifice mais une nécessité. Leur métier était la seule chose qui les faisait se lever le matin. Une manière de se dire que leur combat n'avait pas été vain. Que leurs amis n'étaient pas morts pour rien. Mais le monde continuait de tourner. Les gens se remettaient à faire des projets, à sourire, à rire, à espérer. Et même si c'était pour cela qu'ils s'étaient battus, ça faisait mal à Hermione et Harry. Parce que le monde reprenait vie mais pas eux. Ils étaient toujours étouffés par cette souffrance, ils suffoquaient de douleur. Ils leur en voulaient. A tous ces gens lambdas qui n'avaient pas combattu. Qui avaient laissé des enfants de 17 ans mourir pour eux et qui osaient cesser de porter le deuil. Quel deuil avaient-ils réellement porté ? Ils ne s'étaient pas battus, ils n'avaient pas vu leurs amis tomber au combat, ils n'avaient pas vu leurs camarades se faire torturer. De quel droit se remettaient-ils à vivre, souriant au nez de ceux qui s'étaient battus pour eux ? _Avant de dire des bêtises, Avant de tomber par terre_

Elle se souvenait du moment où elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle allait vivre seule, mourir seule. Elle ne voulait pas chercher un autre homme, refusait de trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Ron. Mais dans la froideur de son lit le soir, elle aurait aimé avoir une paire de bras pour la réchauffer. C'est comme cela que ça avait commencé avec Harry. Par des craintes partagées, lors d'une nuit alcoolisée. Si elle ne pouvait se rappeler de ses propos exacts, elle savait que ça concernait cette solitude si lourde à porter, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas forcer quelqu'un à vivre avec le fantôme de son premier amour. Parce qu'une part d'elle serait toujours amoureuse de Ron. Et qu'aucun n'accepterait de ne recevoir que 2/3 du cœur d'une femme. Harry lui avait dit qu'il ressentait la même chose. Qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle trouve un homme à aimer car cela signifierait qu'il serait seul, et cela, il ne pouvait le supporter. Ils avaient bu, encore. A un moment, son meilleur ami lui avait dit qu'elle était belle. C'était un mensonge. Elle ne mangeait pas assez depuis des mois. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup non plus, à cause des cauchemars qui la hantaient. Ses journée enfermées dans son bureau lui avaient fait perdre toutes couleurs. Elle était un fantôme. Elle n'était pas belle. Harry mentait. _Tu n'es pas mon premier'homme, Tu n'es même pas mon dixième_ Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils s'étaient endormis dans le même lit, enlacés. Le lendemain, le réveil avait été difficile. Leur sang tapait dans leurs tempes, et leur estomac semblait vouloir les punir. Mais cela avait encore plus compliqué lorsqu'ils s'étaient souvenus de leur conversation. Et du baiser. Il fallût plusieurs jours pour qu'ils puissent se regarder en face. Ils avaient finalement décidés, de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Cependant, au bout d'un mois, Harry avait relancé le sujet, sobre cette fois-ci. Il disait y avoir réfléchit, qu'il ne trouverait jamais une femme comme Ginny. Qu'il ne voulait pas en chercher. Mais qu'Hermione, elle, comprenait. Qu'elle avait connu Ginny, l'avait aimé, comme une sœur. Qu'elle ne serait pas blessée de ne pas avoir son cœur dans son entier. Parce qu'elle comprenait. Parce que Ron possédait déjà la majeur partie de son cœur. Et que c'est quelque chose qu'il acceptait. Qu'ils s'aimaient déjà, et que cette relation ne devait pas forcément être charnelle. Hermione n'avait rien répondu. Elle s'était levée et était partie se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Une partie d'elle, toute petite, refusait cet amour qui n'était pas entier. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas offrir un amour entier. Était-il mieux de se complaire dans sa douleur toute sa vie, en solitaire, ou d'accepter cette ébauche de relation qu'Harry lui proposait ? N'était-ce pas trahir Ron ? Ginny la pardonnerait-elle ?Elle repensa à son lit vide, dénué de chaleur et prit sa décision. Elle était retournée voir son meilleur ami et elle avait accepté. Au début, tout cela avait été bizarre. Ils avaient tu ce début de relation, craignant de ne pas réussir à la faire marcher. Mais petit à petit, cela avait semblé naturel. Ils se connaissaient mieux que personne, étaient capable de déceler la douleur, les mensonges, les besoins. Ils s'étaient embrassés, pour le réconfort, la chaleur. Ils avaient fait l'amour, pour ressentir, s'oublier. Leur plus grande crainte avait été de l'annoncer aux Weasley, mais ces derniers l'avaient plutôt bien pris, ne voyant pas cela comme l'oubli de leur premier amour, mais un avancement dans leur vie.

Toute l'après-midi, Hermione réfléchit à la vie qu'ils avaient construit. Personne n'avait remarqué que, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, ce n'étaient pas réellement à eux qu'ils déclaraient leur amour, mais à leur premier amour. Ils n'avaient jamais nié les histoires romancées que les journaux avaient pu écrire. Pour tout le monde, c'était dans la douleur qu'ils s'étaient reconnus, et ensemble qu'ils s'étaient reconstruits. Seuls eux savaient qu'ils n'étaient toujours que deux champs de ruines. _T'es comme un manteau d'automne, Dont on ne supporte pas la laine_

Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait sincèrement Harry. Comme un ami. Son meilleur ami. Son presque frère. Il savait la signification de ses mimiques, de ses TOCs, de ses peurs. Elle connaissait son humeur rien qu'à la courbe de sa bouche ou au froncement de ses sourcils. Elle était capable de reconnaître chaque sentiment dans ses yeux. Tous les matins, quand ils se réveillaient ensemble, elle pouvait observer dans son regard, la même surprise, la même désillusion, lorsqu'il se rendait compte que la femme qu'il avait serré dans ses bras toute la nuit n'était pas Ginny. Ça la blessait, un peu. Avant qu'elle ne se rappelle la confusion et la déception qu'elle avait ressenti, en croisant les yeux verts de celui qui la tenait contre lui. Chaque jour, ils s'aimaient, se soutenaient, se protégeaient, ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre. Et chaque nuit, le visage de Morphée avait les traits de leurs amours perdus.

Elle repensait à toutes ces années. Et à toutes celles qu'elle avait encore à vivre. De toutes les choses qu'elle désirait quand elle était jeune, et de toutes les désillusions que la Guerre avait apporté. Elle réfléchissait à son métier. A ses amis, qui réussissaient parfois, à lui tirer un rire vrai, où aucune tristesse ou faux-semblants n'apparaissait. Elle pensait à son mari, qui avait commencé à parler d'enfant. Elle réfléchissait aux dix dernières années. A l'amour qu'Harry ressentait pour elle, qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle se demandait si cet amour, si cette forme d'amour, était suffisant pour élever un bébé. Était-ce égoïste d'avoir un bambin, à qui on ne pourrait jamais montrer que qu'est l'amour véritable ? Ne risquaient-ils pas de lui transmettre leurs névroses, leurs peurs et leur tristesse ? Seraient-ils capables d'expliquer leur histoire à cet enfant ? _Oui j'ai le cœur qui démange, Mais je reste bien couverte_ Quand elle releva les yeux du pan de mur qu'elle fixait, Hermione se rendit compte que le temps était passé. L'horloge de la cuisine sonna vingt heures. Son estomac grommelait mais elle n'avait pas envie de manger. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir mettre un terme à ses questions. Mais c'était aussi impossible que de faire revivre Ron. Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants, puis décida d'aller se coucher. Cette journée n'avait que trop durée, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, être demain. Alors, elle se leva. Elle tendit une oreille, tentant de savoir où se trouvait son concubin. N'entendant que le silence de la bâtisse et le vent dans les arbres, elle se décida à traverser le couloir. La porte du bureau était toujours close, son mari devait toujours s'y trouver. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle ôta ses escarpins et les glissa dans son armoire. Passant devant le miroir, elle s'y regarda, observant sa robe, légèrement froissée, un peu terreuse. Elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et retira ses bracelets, son collier, ses boucles d'oreilles, avant de finir par son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles. Elle se releva, se dirigeant cette fois-ci vers la salle de bain. Elle ôta sa robe, qu'elle mit dans le panier à linge. Son soutien-gorge suivit le même chemin. Elle attrapa son short et son débardeur et les revêtit. Elle se démaquilla, retirant de son visage, mascara et fond de teint. Elle brossa ses cheveux et les attacha dans une queue lâche. _Plus ça va, plus te temps change, Plus s'en vont les feuilles vertes_ Elle retourna dans sa chambre, ferma les volets d'un coup de baguette. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle glissa ses jambes entre la couverture et le matelas, et se coucha de profil. Elle tendit le bras pour éteindre sa lampe. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le peu de paix qu'elle avait réussi à emmagasiner ces dernières années l'envahir. Elle ne sursauta pas quand elle entendit la porte s'entrouvrir, ne fut pas surprise quand elle sentit deux bras forts l'enlacer. Elle inspira fortement, pour se laisser réconforter par cette douce odeur qui émanait de son compagnon. Quand il eut finalement trouver la bonne position sur le matelas, elle se laissa glisser vers lui. Il l'attrapa pas les hanches et la colla à lui. _J'préfére encore avoir chaud, Qu'avoir le menton qui tremble_ Elle le sentit prendre une inspiration dans son cou et frissonna à cause du courant d'air. Il posa sa grande main chaude sur son ventre, protecteur. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle s'endormit. Quand elle se retourna et qu'elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, elle vit deux perles bleus l'observer. Elle sourit dans son sommeil et se lova un peu plus contre le torse musclé. _On c'est connus en sanglots, Et on va mourir ensemble_

 **Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je dois vous avouer que ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas posté, j'angoisse un peu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ceux sont vos reviews qui me font avancer ! Que ce soit positif ou négatif. Ou si, tout simplement, des fautes d'orthographes agressent vos si jolies yeux !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
